Tríada
by AkiraHilar
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki y Yuri Plisetsky llevan una relación estable y duradera, que ha pasado sin fin de situaciones para defender su deseo de estar juntos. Pero no están preparados para la más difícil, porque cuando Víctor Nikiforov se aparezca en sus vidas nada será como antes. Victurio / Victuuri / YuYuu


Yuri on Ice y sus derechos no me pertenecen. Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Yuuri Katsuki y Yuri Plisetsky llevan una relación estable y duradera, que ha pasado sin fin de situaciones para defender su deseo de estar juntos. Pero no están preparados para la más difícil, porque cuando Víctor Nikiforov se aparezca en sus vidas nada será como antes.

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Dicen que el pensamiento es suficiente para ser infiel. Yuuri quisiera evitarlo. Pero así como su terapeuta había dejado claro que era difícil poder aclarar a su mente cuando se trataba de su ansiedad, así mismo ocurría en ese momento que, por mucho que se opusiera, Víctor Nikiforov aparecía y lo arrastraba a su centro de gravedad.

Ofuscado, tiró de la puerta del baño elegante y se apresuró hasta el lavado. Necesitaba el contacto del agua helada para sentir que estaba despertando del influjo que Víctor creaba en él. Quería dejar de verlo, dejar de pensarlo, dejar de imaginar como sería escuchar la tersa voz en su oído y sentir las manos grandes apretándole la espalda. Dejar de fantasear con escucharlo hablar eternamente y para siempre mientras sus dedos se encontraban con timidez, o olfatear el aroma de su loción masculina mientras lo abrazaba.

Era como un hechizo; cada vez que se encontraba con él, sentía que cobraba mayor fuerza. Lo hacía sudar, lo hacía temblar, provocaba que fuera consciente de cada minúsculo gesto que el hombre hacía, de la forma en que se curvaban sus labios cuando sonreía, o de la potencia que había en sus ojos cuando estaba seguro de ganar ese negocio.

Pero no… estaba mal. Nada había para dudar de que lo que sentía por su pareja era fuerte, demasiado fuerte como para tirarlo por la borda, a causa de su calentura. Porque eso debía de ser, calentura. No tenía nada que ver con las atenciones de Victor, mucho menos por sus gustos similares o lo bien que se sentía hablar del ballet de Bolchoi o las creaciones de Chopin y sentirse correspondido. No debía ser por las sonrisas encantadoras, por sus gestos amables, por el roce discreto a su brazo mientras le guiñaba el ojo y le invitaba un café.

Era calentura, Yuuri quería creerlo así. Una fiebre… una fiebre intensa que tenía que paliar antes de convertirse en algo peor.

Pero la fiebre siempre es síntoma de algo, ¿no? Yuuri no quería pensar en ello.

Echó su cabello hacía atrás tras mojarse incluso la cabeza, sin importarle dejar gotas de humedad en el cuello de su costosa camisa azul y su saco oscuro. Necesitaba refrescarse, pensar con cabeza fría y tratar de no recordar el modo en que Víctor dibujó una línea recta sobre su muslo, azorándolo.

Sacó el móvil y se entretuvo revisando la carpeta de fotografía que tenía con su pareja. Eran cientas, y cada una de ellas denotaban el cambio en el tiempo juntos, marcando todo lo que habían tenido que pasar para llegar hasta allí. Yuri era una persona que, después de conocerla, era imposible no amarla. Le llenaba los días de risas, le provocaba protegerlo, a pesar de que era Yuri quien sentía que debía protegerlo a él. Era guapo, introvertido, un hombre que no paraba hasta obtener lo que quería. Al inicio había sido difícil para Yuuri dar el paso debido a la diferencia de edad, pero Yuri le demostró que todo eso no quedaba en nada cuando las pieles estaban desnudas, cuando los corazones latían afónicos, cuando sabían que le gustaba escucharlo y sentirlo. Cuando creían el uno en el otro.

Ver las fotografías le infundía fuerzas. Era como si sintiera que todo lo que Víctor Nikiforov pudiera crear en él no estuviera a la altura de todo lo que había logrado con Yuri. Así… así…

—¿Te encuentras bien, Yuuri? —Del susto, el aludido casi dejó caer su móvil, logrando atraparlo antes de que sufriera un triste destino en el suelo.

Víctor Nikiforov había entrado, con su saco gris, su camisa blanca, su perfume a mango y frutas cítricas, su mirada calmada y potente. Yuuri tomó aire y guardó su móvil con prisa, antes de acomodarse el saco y asentir.

—Lamento ponerte en esta situación.

—No pareces lamentarlo mucho, Nikiforov. —Yuuri le dirigió una mirada resentida que intentaba controlar el calor que su presencia y la soledad de aquel lugar pequeño le confería.

—No, tienes razón, la verdad no lo lamento del todo. —Victor se alejó de la puerta que había cerrado con una pequeña sonrisa, para caminar a paso lento hacía él.

Yuuri sintió sus palpitos disparar. Buscó aferrarse con toda su fuerza al recuerdo revivido ante las fotografías, pero todo aquello pareció valer menos que nada cuando Víctor propició el acercamiento y, de la forma más gentil, le retiró los lentes. Sacó un pañuelo para limpiar las gotas que se habían quedado atrapadas en ellos. A Yuuri le temblaron los labios, casi asfixiándose.

Cuando Víctor extendió su mano para acomodar sus lentes, Yuuri tuvo que cerrar los ojos en un vano intento de escape. Craso error, porque cuando sintió el leve roce de los labios de Victor retrocedió asustado hasta casi golpear la pared. Fue apenas mínimo, una caricia de nada que lo llenó de un alto voltaje. Con los ojos muy abiertos miró hacia Víctor, quien lo miraba ligeramente dolido y se enderezaba. Su malestar parecía genuino, y Yuuri odiaba notarlo así.

Odiaba todo lo que sentía. Odiaba sentir que Víctor pretendía manipularlo con su encanto. Odiaba sentirse débil ante él.

—Yuuri… —soltó tras un suspiro, mientras él se ajustaba de nuevo la chaqueta, ya en un tic nervioso y repetitivo.

—Tengo pareja, te lo he dicho —aclaró con desagrado, cansado de sentir que tenía que retroceder en vez de avanzar.

—Eso no ha evitado que sientas lo que sientes.

—¿Qué quieres entonces? —estalló frustrado—. ¿Qué le sea infiel a él? ¿Que te tenga a ti de segunda opción? Ni tú, ni yo, ni él merecemos eso.

—¿Entonces admites lo que sientes?

—Admito que me gustas Víctor, admito que me gustas mucho más que para acostarme. —Victor intentó abrir la boca de la sorpresa, pero Yuuri con una fuerza y un arrojo que pocas veces demostraba y que tanto le gustaba, prosiguió—. Y admito que pese a eso es más importante lo que siento por Yuri y mi relación con él. No voy a destruir eso.

—Te estás aferrando a eso Yuuri, porque lo que sientes…

—No Víctor, dudo que alguien como tú que no ha tenido una relación seria en toda su vida entienda lo que siento yo por Yuri —asestó con furia contenida—. Si no fuera así, hace rato me hubieras tenido en tu cama como gustas.

—No es eso lo que quiero contigo. No solo eso.

—Da igual —espetó y recogió suficiente aire, sintiéndose alimentando de una fuerza invisible que le permitía contrarrestar la gravedad que Víctor tenía sobre él—. Mi decisión está tomada y si me quieres un poco de lo que dices hacerlo, espero que la respetes.

Víctor guardó silencio aunque no pudo contener el temblor de su mandíbula y la forma en que sentía que el dolor le apretaba el pecho. Se mantuvo callado, mirando a Yuuri respirar con ansias, como si buscara recuperar el temple. Estaba enrojecido, más no como le hubiera gustado tenerlo. Ese rojo era de rabia.

—Dime algo, Yuuri…

El aludido levantó la mirada y el golpe de aquellos ojos decididos le hicieron saber que no podría avanzar más. Como si se hubiera convertido en acero, como si fuera cierto que aquel sentimiento era mayor que cualquier cosa que él pudiera ofrecerle.

Víctor Nikiforov había perdido, ¿se trataba de eso?

¿Él había perdido en la batalla más importante de su vida?

—Habla rápido que debo irme —apuró Yuuri, desviando su mirada hacia el espejo que devolvía su imagen.

—¿Qué tiene ese tal Yuri? Es solo un niño…

Yuuri sonrió, con altanería. Parecía que la pregunta que Víctor había hecho había sido como meter un gol en su propia cancha. Le había dado a Yuuri el arma perfecta para contrarrestar su atracción. Le había dado el momento para expresar sus razones y ganar ese juicio. Victor lo supo, antes de que Yuuri hablara. Antes de ver el brillo enamorado en esos ojos, de sentir el golpe de orgullo y amor en esos irises. Lo supo, supo que había perdido.

—Si lo conocieras, entenderías. Yuri es el mejor compañero que pude encontrar; la persona con los sentimientos más candorosos y la actitud más arrogante que pude conseguir. Él único con el que puedo competir y sentirme mejor cada día. Los ochos años que tenemos de diferencia no son nada porque él siempre está a un paso de mí.

Sin emitir más, Yuuri salió del baño. Lo dejó allí, desarmado, con la sensación pulsante de haber perdido, sin siquiera llegara a competir.

Pero si era así, si Yuri resultaba ser tan fascinante, debería conocerlo ¿no?

Víctor lo decidió; porque en su experiencia, la única forma de vencer a la competencia era conociéndola.


End file.
